


Marvel poems

by Nens00



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nens00/pseuds/Nens00
Summary: Poems about Marvel characters.





	1. A Loki poem

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you enjoy, reading my poems. Please, let me know, what you think of them in the comments.

I am not the golden son,  
nor am I the heir of the throne,  
I am just a boy,  
who was abounded in the snow. 

I tried for years  
to be, what I am not,  
but they saw right through me  
and I was called - The lying god. 

He is the sun,  
the warmth and light,  
I am a snowflake,  
that's again alone tonight. 

I am the cold winter,  
I am a raging storm,  
I am, what they said, I would be -  
a monster, by itself to roam. 

All the tales, they told me  
about the beasts of ice,  
they are engraved into my heart  
and led to my demise. 

Can you still love me,  
after all the things, I tried to claim,  
am I still me,  
if I don't know, who I am?


	2. A Wanda poem

I lost everything,  
I am struck by grief again,  
in my life so far,  
there has been only pain. 

I lost everything,  
I don't know, what's real and what's lies.  
Is this just a dream?  
Please, let me keep this Paradise! 

In our own little world,  
forever!  
I won't let you go,  
no, never! 

And to everyone I give a warning,  
don't try to take, that,  
for which I have been longing! 

I might be in the wrong,  
I might be even seen as evil,  
but I would sacrifice them all  
for our future in our Garden of Eden.


End file.
